Un Comandante No se Enamora
by Becatrox
Summary: Peppers siempre ha admirado a Hater, siempre estará ahí para el, siempre se considero su amigo mas cercano. ¿Pero que sucede cuando el Comandante se da cuenta de lo que realmente siente por su jefe? ¿Debería ocultarlo o debería tratar? Después de todo existe una pequeña oportunidad de llegar a ser correspondido. (Death Glare) (PeppersxHater)
1. Confusas emociones

_**Hola posibles lectores! hoy vengo a compartirles este extraño Fic Death Glare, creo que ya es bastante evidente que me gusta mucho esta pareja, pero ademas de la historia de "La comandante" Pepper, quería hacer algo mas de esta pareja, y el como me imagino que serian las cosas si llegara a pasar (imposiblemente :,v) , pero bueno, tampoco he visto muchos fics Death Glare por ahi y menos en español. Así que vengo a hacer una contribución, haha ¿Aun debo hacer la advertencia que contiene PeppersxHater y muchas cosas gays? xD **_  
_**Oh , y probablemente un poco de Sylander de fondo xD. **_

_**Nota: Me referiré a varias cosas en este fic por el nombre en ingles que les da la serie, como Odion a quien prefiero llamarlo Hater.**_

 _ **Esto quedo algo larguito para un solo capitulo x,D , me emocione mucho.**_

* * *

Él es el comandante Peppers, bien conocido por ser la mano derecha de Lord Hater. Aunque más que mano derecha era el responsable de las exitosas invasiones que este hacia a su nombre, él no era quien se llevaba crédito por ello, pero era feliz con tal de ver a su líder haciendo lo suyo. Gritar, plantar Banderas, dominar cada planeta como un buen tirano.

No era secreto para nadie dentro o fuera de la nave el cómo veía Peppers a Lord Hater. Lo admiraba, respetaba y siempre lo ponía delante de él. No sería preciso decir que el Lord sentía eso mismo hacia su comandante. Una de las cosas que más deseaba el pequeño era que su líder lo reconociera como amigo. Admite para su felicidad que si han tenido momentos en los que se comportan como tales, pero el Lord siempre terminaba recalcando el que no lo son en algún momento. Peppers no soñaba con nada más que con la aceptación de ese líder suyo. Primeramente anhelando su amistad más que nada, pero recientemente descubriendo que el sentimiento daba a más.

-Oh grop...no puede ser... ¿O sí?-

Se dijo a sí mismo el comandante acostado en la soledad de su cuarto, ya era tarde en la noche pero sus fastidiosos pensamientos no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño. ¿En serio podía pensar en eso? ¿En serio consideraba el hecho de que estaba viendo a su líder con otro ojo no...Amistoso y ahora más bien piensa en el cómo...

-¡AH! ¡NOOOO!-

Grito el comandante dando un salto de la cama con parte del globo ocular sonrojado.

-¡NO NO NO! podre ser un nerd, podre ser pequeño, pero hay una cosa que definitivamente no soy y es ser...- no llega a completar la frase quedándose molesto y en silencio unos segundos, para luego su mirada ser concentrada en uno de sus tantos posters de Hater, un escabullidizo suspiro se le escapa. No entendía como Hater podía ser tan genial, malévolo, carismático, atractivo y…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEER-

Peppers abrió con totalidad su ojo mientras sujetaba angustiado el mismo, se puso de cuclillas en la cama temblando un poco, no quería aceptarlo, no quería...

-No puede ser... E..esto es malo..muy malo-

El comandante suspira angustiado, dejándose caer en la cama mientras piensa unos segundos lo que dirá.

-Yo...estoy enamorado de Lord Hater-

Cubrió con pena su sonrojado ojo, es algo que solo se diría a sí mismo en la oscura soledad de su cuarto. Llevaba unas semanas ya con esos pensamientos, reteniéndolos y negándolos, pero ya no podía simplemente retenerlos más y termino aceptándolos. Aquello fue complicado para el, claro que por su mente paso que el enamorarse de su jefe no era nada profesional, eso interferiría con su labor. Él era un comandante por Grop, que clase de comportamiento era eso, pero por mucho que trato de enterrar aquello en lo más profundo de su ser, le fue imposible. Él amaba a Lord Hater, algo que iba mucho más allá de un gusto físico (Claro que con esto no está refiriéndose a que no le parece atractivo, el esqueleto tiene lo suyo), él quería verlo triunfar, quería verlo feliz, quería que dominaran el universo ¡Juntos!, Y hacer por el resto se los tiempos sus bailes de victoria, todo esto yendo mucho más allá del compañerismo profesional. Aunque para él era amargo el saber que ahora que sus sentimientos iban más allá de la amistad, solo sería peor tolerar el rechazo.

Peppers suspiro, sin duda era agotador liderar con esta clase se sentimientos. Aun así por estúpido que sonara los mismos pesados sentimientos que no salían de su mente tampoco le permitían dormir.

-¿Que debería hacer?-

Se dice a sí misma en un hilo de voz en completa oscuridad

-Tal vez yo podría...tratar-

En un intento por animarse a sí mismo, el comandante analiza la situación y la probabilidad que en serio pueda ser correspondido. Sin duda menor al 0.045% para ser exactos, pero...realmente no perdía nada con intentar acercarse más a su jefe.

\- Solo debo...idear una manera de hacerlo sin parecer desesperado o levantar sospechas...si... -

Se repitió seguro el , dando un brinco de su cama y corriendo a su escritorio, prendiendo su lámpara con forma de Hater, tomando papel y lápiz y dando inicio a lo que hace mejor. Elaborar un plan.

* * *

-¡PEPPEEEEEEERS!-

Se escucha temprano en la mañana el grito del histérico mandatario, quien no encuentra el desayuno que pidió. Sino unos apestosos Panqueques, ante tal llamado Peeps corre hacia él, estando algo adormilado porque realmente no descanso en absoluto la noche anterior.

-¿Que sucede Señor? ¿Ahora qué hay de malo con su desayuno?-

-¡PORQUE ME TRAES APESTOSOS PANQUEQUES CON MIEL DE ABEJA SI ESPECIFICAMENTE PEDI CON MIEL DE MAPLE! - toma uno de los panqueques lanzándoselo a Peppers, quedando este atravesado por el rayo de su casco. Peppers se limita a ver con el ceño fruncido a Hater, sin duda que le fastidia cuando se pone así, más ahora que puso mucho empeño en usar la receta de Wander para cocinar los panqueques. (Trato de usar la fuerza para conseguir esa receta pero no funciono, más bien Wander solo se la entrego feliz en un papelito perfumado) No era nada fanático de pedir ayuda al nómada, pero recordando que Hater mencionó (sin notarlo) que sus pancakes favoritos eran los hechos por Wander, no tuvo opción.

-¡PEPPERS! ¡NO TE PARES AHÍ COMO IDIOTA Y TRAEME UNOS NUEVOS!- reclama el Lord sin importarle que de hecho el pequeño comandante se ve algo molesto.

-Como diga señor...- camina serio en dirección a la cocina, mientras va dejando un rastro de miel que chorrea de su cabeza en el camino.

* * *

-Bien Peppers, si ser amable con él y darle todo lo que quiere no funciona...¿Qué debo hacer para que me quiera?-

Habla consigo mismo mientras prepara la mezcla para nuevos pancakes, meticulosamente mide cada cucharada de azúcar, canela, vainilla que hecha en el recipiente. Estando cerca de terminar la mezcla y empezar a cocinarla, pero esto es interrumpido cuando escucha unos gritos viniendo del comedor seguido del radiente resplandor verde se los característicos truenos de Hater reflejarse en las paredes. Se asoma ligeramente por la puerta de la cocina, notando la silueta de Wander parada en la mesa, frunce el ceño por el solo hecho de su presencia, notando que Hater para de gritar al momento que Wander saca algo de su sombrero y se lo da. Observa con más cuidado que es aquello, notando que le entregó un plato con pancakes recién hechos y con miel de maple, Hater sin dudar mucho tomó el plato y comenzó a comer los pancakes con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Wander solo se sienta a su lado sonriendo feliz de verlo disfrutar la comida.

-¡POR GROP ESTO DEBE DE SER BROMA!- el molesto y celoso Peppers solo aprieta sus puños maldiciendo entre murmuros a ese maldito fenómeno naranja, solo para tomar el tazón con la mezcla adentro y lanzarlo contra la pared con ira. El tazón para mala suerte de Peppers rebota contra la pared y aterriza en su cabeza, llenándolo totalmente de la mezcla.

El furico comandante solo grita en pura ira dando puñetazos y patadas al aire. Solo para tomar unas toallas de papel molesto y limpiarse a sí mismo y salir caminando con coraje de la cocina mientras deja un rastro de mezcla tras él.

* * *

Horas después del desayuno Peppers se alejó de Wander y Hater y prefirió ir a hacer su trabajo, luego de asignar tareas a cada Watchdog se dispuso a hacer las suyas personales, las cuales fueron remplazadas por su plan para que Hater le prestara atención.

-Bien... Podría hacerme el difícil y eso funcionaria... ¿no? Las chicas siempre lo rechazan y el corre tras ellas…- pensó de manera lógica el comandante.

Peppers enseguida quiso poner en práctica esa teoría con la finalidad de conocer si funcionaba. Así que fue en busca de Hater, encontrándolo en el foodcort peleándose con el chef porque nuevamente no sirvieron lo que pidió. Peppers solo noto como Hater se iba enfadado del lugar, lo sigue pero rápido lo pierde de vista entre los confusos pasillos de la Skullship.

Finalmente después de un rato de merodear es más bien Hater quien lo encuentra a él, y lo llama.

-¡Peppers espera! Necesito que hagas algo por mí - Habla con toda naturalidad el Lord

Peppers solo lo ve serio. Aunque con cierta intriga por saber qué clase de increíble tarea que demostraría lo importante que es en la nave y lo indispensable que es para Hater le pediría.

\- Necesito que limpies los baños-

Y lo mencionado por Hater solo hace que se derrumbe lo último que pensó. Así que sin esfuerzo pone su plan en marcha

-No-

-... ¿Qué dijiste Peppers?-

\- Que no lo haré señor, yo soy un comandante y entre mis tareas no está limpiar baños, eso le toca a Larry. Así que nada de lo que diga o haga me hará cambiar de opinión -

Se cruza de brazos desviando la mirada esperando que Hater reconozca su importancia. Pero al voltear a verlo este solo lo observa con una expresión de total ira sacando rayos de sus manos

-¡CALLATE Y VE A LIMPIAR LOS BAÑOS!- le da un fuerte golpe en el ojo, lanzándolo lejos mientras se va enojado -estúpido Peppers que no quiere obedecerme...- habla entre dientes mientras sale del lugar.

Peppers solo se levanta sobando suavemente su ojo mientras rejunta su casco

\- okay...ya es un hecho que hacerse el difícil no funciona-

El comandante camina algo molesto en dirección a los baños, tomando los productos de limpieza antes de entrar.

* * *

Sabiendo que hacerse el complicado no funcionaría nunca con Lord Hater; decidió tratar de ser lo más cariñoso que pudiera, sin hacerlo parecer muy raro. Tampoco iba a correr tras el abrazándolo cada 5 segundos, o besarlo cada vez que lo viera, no quería alzar sospechas o levantar rumores entre los Watchdogs.

Esta vez Peppers elaboró un plan más conciso, hecho por fases.

1\. Acercarse a Hater y hablarle de algo que le agrada (posiblemente de el mismo)

2\. Tratar de lograr algún contacto físico con el (aunque sea un abrazo)

3\. Una vez que Hater este relajado y en confianza invitarlo a salir. (No es muy probable que si le dice "cita" acepte pero puede maquillar el concepto)

4\. Agradarle mucho más a Hater después de haber pasado una increíble cita con él y que este por si solo pida pasar más tiempo con Peppers.

5\. Hater quiere a Peppers y pueden acabar juntos

Textualmente el plan parecía perfecto, pero Peppers era más que consciente que podría no resultar como lo planeaba, más de igual manera lo iba a intentar, realmente no tenía que perder.

Para suerte de Peppers en menos de 10 minutos tenía programada una reunión de planeamiento de invasión con Lord Hater.

Se aseguró de que su presentación estuviera impecable en lo que marchó a la sala de conferencias.

-Buenas tardes señor-

Saluda Peppers respetuoso al líder que con mirada aburrida se encontraba sentado en su silla.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez Peppers, tengo que ir a hacer cosas más importantes...o por lo menos aburridas-

-No se preocupe señor, le aseguro que la presentación del plan será interesante- dicho esto el comandante seca varias hojas y comienzo a explicar con agilidad detalle por detalle la siguiente invasión. Hater como siempre no hace más que balancearse en su silla y jugar con el lápiz, no prestando atención en absoluto a lo que habla Peppers,

Y así por 30 minutos.

-Y colocando un escuadrón elite por acá no dejaremos opciones para el planeta, por lo que deberán entregárnoslo - agrega Peppers orgulloso por su plan, volteando a ver a Hater que estaba viendo la puerta.

-¿Señor?-

Hater voltea de inmediato a ver a Peppers- ah.. Que...¿Ya termino? -

-Aun no explico la otra parte del plan ,señor-

-Aaaaaaaagh, no puede ser. Peppers porque no nos tomamos un descanso y vas por algo de comer, si vamos a pasar aquí escuchándote hablar 30 minutos más que por lo menos no hay que tener el estómago vacío-

-Sí señor, en seguida-

Peppers camina a la salida con dirección a la cocina, y una vez ahí sacando de la refrigeradora unas latas de soda, además de preparar un sándwich para Hater. Camina de regreso a la sala de conferencias de buen humor porque aunque Hater parezca aburrido no se ha ido y sigue ahí con él, además de ser una buena excusa para pasar a solas con el Lord.

-Señor, aquí le traigo su-¡AAAH! - la felicidad pronto de transforma en ira solo por ver a la criatura naranja en esa mesa hablando con Hater, el mencionado al principio actúa amenazante pero no dura mucho en cambiar esa actitud y ablandarse con Wander.

-¡Hatey! Te hice un postre especial - sonríe alegre el nómada de estrellas tomando su sombrero y sacando de este un lindo pastel.

\- Sé que el sabor de vainilla es tu favorito, y por dentro tiene chocolate-

-¡NO QUIERO TU APESTOSO PASTEL Y- ...espera, ¿vainilla? - Hater toma algo del lustre del pastel con su dedo, probándolo y sonriendo porque es exactamente su sabor favorito.

Wander hace ruiditos de la felicidad sonriendo ampliamente -¿Entonces si comerás el pastel? ¡HASTA LO DECORÉ DE MANERA ESPECIAL! -señala el pastel notándose que en este hay un dibujo hecho con crema de colores de la cara de Hater sonriente junto a la cara de Wander sonriendo de la misma manera, con varios corazones a los lados y escrito arriba en letras rosas "Hater y Wander juntos por siempre" , Hater al notarlo hizo una expresión de confusión, desviando la mirada un segundo.

-Solo comeré el pastel porque es mi favorito ¡Pero no somos amigos! -

Con una cuchara Hater toma un trozo del pastel, probándolo y encantándose con su sabor, cosa que se refleja en una sonrisa en su rostro.

Peppers simplemente no aguanto más, el solo ver aquella escena lo lleno de incontrolable rabia pero más que todo celos. Sin preámbulos el comandante salto a la mesa y dio comienzo a pisotear el pastel con ira, llenando tanto a Wander como Hater de restos del pastel mientras grita furico, volteando a ver a Wander al haberse asegurado de no dejar nada solido del pastel.

-¡TU!- lo señala con su ojo rojo de ira, notándose leve temor en los ojos de Wander porque no entiende que hizo para enojarlo de esa manera. - ¡TU SIEMPRE LO ARUINAS TODO MALDITO FENÓMENO! - aprieta sus puños con presión mientras cierra sus ojos- en serio te odio- palabras secas y con mucho sentimiento son las que salen de Peppers, realmente sentía eso que decía.

Wander estupefacto no sabía que responderle o si debía disculparse, no entiende porque ese ambiente pesado entre él y Peppers ¿Se habrá enojado al pensar que no le daría pastel? No... Wander capto en su mirada que algo que hizo lo había lastimado, debía averiguar eso y remediarlo.

Unos segundos de silencio pesado he incómodo transcurrieron hasta que Peppers salió molesto de la sala de reuniones, caminando enojado con dirección a su cuarto.

Hater ni siquiera se fijó en el disgusto de la mirada de Peppers, solo se fijó en que estropeo su pastel

-¡TONTO PEPPERS! EL PASTEL ERA MÍO, ¡NO PARA QUE EL JUGARA A BRINCAR EN EL!-

Wander seguía callado solo viendo decaído los trozos de pastel por todos lados y a la vez la puerta, sabía que lo de destruir el pastel no fue adrede, sino que Peppers realmente estaba molesto con él por algo.

-Ah... Hater , creo que sería bueno que habláramos con Peppers -

-¿Para qué?, rabietas como esta suele hacer siempre...-

\- No creo que sea una simple rabieta Lord Hater, siento que necesita de mi ayuda. Y siendo tu amigo deberías de preocuparte por ayudarlo también-

-Peppers no necesita de mis consejos o ayuda, él es muy listo y puede solucionar sus problemas solo-

-Hater...esto no es tema de ser listo o no, es tema de apoyar a un amigo cuando te necesita, tal vez lo único que Peppers quiera es un abrazo o... Alguna muestra de que su amigo se preocupa por el- sonríe ligeramente.

-Pffff... ¿yo? ¿Abrazar a Peppers? Por favor - dice son ironía mientras Wander solo lo ve serio algo molesto

-Hablo en serio Hater, ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a tus amigos!, quiero que muestres algo de preocupación por el, ¿Que no te importa si es feliz? -

Hater solo guarda silencio mientras desvía la mirada, Wander solo se cruza de brazos viéndolo con mirada desaprobatoria

-Iré a ver como se encuentra, espero que reconsideres eso que te dije-

Wander baja de la mesa y sale caminando de la sala, siguiendo las huellas de pastel en busca del pequeño comandante.

* * *

En el cuarto del comandante Peppers se encontraba tirado boca abajo en su cama, papeles que solían tener su plan escrito yacían en la papelera arrugados. No se sentía en ánimos para nada, en ese momento solo quería estar solo.

La paz no duro mucho cuando alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Peppers? Am.. ¿Me dejas pasar amigo? -

Una sonrisa comprensiva se pinta en el rostro del nómada mientras abre la puerta ligeramente y asoma su rostro, solo para ver como Peppers le lanza una lámpara que por centímetros no cae directamente en su cara, pero el ruido de esta quebrarse logra que Wander pegue un pequeño brinco.

-P-Peppers... N-no hay necesidad de ponernos violentos, solo busco ayudar- su sonrisa ahora cambia por una más nerviosa, estando a la defensiva por si planea lanzarle otra cosa.

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! TU ERES EXACTAMENTE EL SER A QUIEN MENOS QUIERO TENER CERCA EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE ALLA? NO-ME-AGRADAAAAAS-

-Grop, Peppers solo trata de calmarte. Quiero ayudarte- se acerca más a él subiendo a la cama mientras sonríe comprensivo -Quiero ayudarte a ser feliz- sonríe extendiéndole su mano a Peppers con una cálida sonrisa.

El comandante inmerso en la ira solo sigue gritando - ¿¡AYUDARME?! ¡Pues ayúdame desapareciendo de este mundo!- se levanta y en vez de tomar la mano de Wander lo empuja bruscamente haciendo que este caiga en el extremo inferior de la cama -¡Y NI SE TE ACURRA DECIRME QUE QUIERES AYUDARME A SER FELIZ! ¡Odio que lo digas! ¡Apestosa bola de pelos que clama ayudar y traer felicidad, lo único que has hecho es robarte la mía, y descaradamente agitar ante mi rostro lo que nunca tendré, pero que tú con facilidad obtuviste - aprieta sus puños - ¡No es justo!

Wander hecho bolita ve de manera algo asustado a Peppers - Ah..¿Qué? P..Peppers.. ¿De qué manera me he robado tu felicidad? Yo hablo en serio cuando digo querer ayudar a otros, y es lo que me hace feliz. No entiendo de qué me acusas-

-¿¡QUE NO LO VES?!- de ira pasa en un segundo a suspirar afligido- Tú lo tienes a él...

-¿a él? ...¿cual "él"?-

\- ¡A ÉL , A LORD HATEER!- grita exasperado porque Wander dura mucho en entender de quien hablan - con facilidad logras que él te preste atención, lo haces sonreír en segundos y el sin duda no sería el mismo sin ti, por más que él lo niegue es demasiado obvio que el... ¡agh! ¡No es justo! , porque tuviste que quitármelo, seguro las cosas hubieran surgido a la perfección si tú nunca hubieras aparecido por esta galaxia. Tu vida ya por si sola es buena, todos te adoran, tienes a Sylvia quien te ama, y aun así ¿debes quitarme lo más preciado que tenía? ¡NO TE CREO NI CREERE JAMAS QUE VIVES POR AYUDAR! ... Solo para quitar - Las últimas palabras salen entrecortadas, estando a punto de quebrarse el comandante.

Wander lo ve con mirada triste , quiere abrazarlo pero sabe que el acto solo sería correspondido con un golpe y más ira, por lo que solo trata de explicarse - Peppers..y-yo..- suspira tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos - Nunca fue o iba a ser mi intensión quitarte a Hater... Yo solo... Lo conocí y adore al instante, mi deseo más grande es que acepte ser mi mejor amigo. Y lamento que te haya hecho sentir mal Peppers, en serio lo siento. Aunque igual eres amigo de Hater ¿no? Sé que él tiene un lugar especial en su corazón para ti que ni yo puedo tomar -sonríe positivo, mientras Peppers solo suspira no creyendo en lo que dice , Wander solo sigue observando los gestos del comandante, esta tristeza no era ocasionada por una "competencia de amistad" sino por otra cosa, ya que parece como si el corazón de Peppers estuviera partido en dos.

-Peppers... Tú quieres a Hater de una manera distinta...¿no? - comenta el nómada con seriedad en su mirada, causando que el Comandante pegue un pequeño brinco sonrojándose su globo ocular.

-¿EH? - es inevitable para el ojo desviar la mirada con un creciente sonrojo sin querer admitir aquello- n-no sé de qué hablas...-

Wander lo ve sorprendido pero pasando a sonreír - ¡Entonces tú lo amas de esa manera! Por alguna razón lo sospechaba - da una pequeña risa-

-Y que si así fuera... Él te prefiere a ti- baja la mirada con aires entre tristes y molestos.

-Vamos Peppers , no creerás que yo tengo ese tipo de relación con Hater ¡Solo somos súper amigos! -sonríe ampliamente- deberías ya saber que mi corazón le pertenece a Sylvia.

Peppers solo ve molesto a Wander en silencio sintiendo innecesario lo último que dijo.

\- Lo siento Peppers...entonces - ve con mirada curiosa y traviesa a Peppers- ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de Hater? - mueve sus cejas sonriendo de manera algo coqueta, logrando fácilmente que el comandante se sonroje y moleste.

-¡N-No tengo porque decirte eso! ¡E-es más ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo!-

-¡Vamos Peeps! , déjame adivinar que fue am... ¿Sus ojos? ¿La manera en la que conquista galaxias? O quizá solo te gustan los esqueletos -ríe un poco sonriéndole a Peppers de manera coqueta- parece que tienes gustos peculiares, me pregunto para que más los tendrás -pulla con su codo al pequeño comandante mientras le guiñe un ojo. El comandante por su parte aun sonrojado no tiene la mínima intensión en contestar esas cosas, más bien enojándose y empujando a Wander porque lo había abrazado con uno solo de sus brazos.

-NO TE DIRE NADA, NO TIENES PORQUE SABER NADA Y NO QUIERO TU AYUDA ¡SOLO QUEDATE FUERA DE ESTO! - el comandante levanta a Wander y lo lanza sin ningún cuidado fuera del cuarto- ¡FUERA DE AQUI FENÓMENO NARANJA! - grita cerrando la puerta de un portazo-

Wander solo se levanta y Soba un poco su cabeza, mientras sonríe

\- No te preocupes Peppers, aunque no quieras te ayudare en todo lo que pueda ¡Hare que Hater te quiera! -sonríe emocionado en lo que sale corriendo por los pasillos, creando una burbuja y saliendo de la nave.

Sylvia se encontraba durmiendo, la cual para suerte de Wander comenzó a despertar una vez que el llego al lugar donde acampaban esa noche.

-¡Buenos días mi dulce pastel de Blueberry! - dice en tono cariñoso el nómada antes de brincar y abrazar a la algo adormilada Zbornak.

-Buen día Wander...- la mencionada bosteza estirándose un poco.

-¡Oye Sylvia! Hay un problema con el que necesito que me ayudes -

El nómada de manera alegre se sienta al lado de la Zbornak.

\- Claro Wander, lo que sea por ti- Sylvia le sonríe cálidamente

-¡Genial! Veras, es algo que involucra a Peppers y bueno...aunque sé que Peppers no quiere que nadie sepa esto te lo diré pero prométeme que lo mantendrás como secreto-

-Claro Wander- A Sylvia realmente no le interesa mucho si Peppers llegaba a enojarse por revelar su "secreto" pero lo hace por Wander.

-Veras, Peppers está...- Wander está a segundos de completar la frase cuando Sylvia lo interrumpe

-¿Enamorado de Hater? - menciona Sylvia con sonrisa burlona.

Wander ve con total impresión a Sylvia, haciendo una dramática expresión -¡Exacto! ¿Cómo es que lo sabias Syl? - pregunta Wander algo intrigadado

\- No hay que ser un genio de la deducción para darse cuenta de eso, Wander- Sylvia ríe ligeramente -Entonces dime en que necesitas ayuda-

-bueno... Esperaba oír ideas sobre cómo lograr que Hater le dé una oportunidad a Peppers -

-Realmente no soy experta en esas cosas... Ni me importan, pero podrías hacer que cenaran-

-¡La verdad la idea no suena mal Syl! - Wander sonríe positivo -¡iré a organizar todo!-

Sylvia sonríe acariciando la cabeza de Wander riendo suavemente -Quiero ver como logras convencer a Hater de ir a esa cita-

-Oh ya verás Sylvia, conozco bien a Hatey y se cómo convencerlo- Wander se cruza de brazos sonriente -Él jamás me dirá que no- dice orgulloso.

* * *

-¡NO!- responde Hater viendo de manera algo molesta a Wander

-P-pero Hatey...-

-¡NO! La última vez que planeaste una cita para mí casi morimos, ¡no volveré a tomar ese riesgo! -

-Vamos Hater, esta no será como tu ah...intento de pedirle una cita a Dominator, sino una cita real con alguien que te aseguró te adooooooora de verdad verdad- Wander sonríe mientras habla con confianza, cosa que hace a Hater reconsiderarlo

-Ah...¿enserio alguien quiere salir así de mucho conmigo?- Hater está algo incrédulo al principio, notándose la inseguridad en su rostro hasta luego cambiarlo inmediatamente por una soberbia mirada- Ah...digo... ¡No importa! ¡Todas las chicas se mueren por mí ya vendrá otra!-

-¡Oh vamos Hater! Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, hazlo por mi ¿sí? - Wander pone mirada adorable rogando, mirada que ni el mismo Lord Hater puede decir que no.

-Ah...¡Esta bien! ¡Grop! S-solo deja de verme así-

Wander sonríe de la manera más amplia dando brinquitos.

-llega mañana a las 8 a la sala de conferencias 5, tendré todo preparado ahí-

Wander rápido sale corriendo fuera de la sala, dejando a un curioso Hater pensativo sobre quien será su cita sorpresa.


	2. ¿Que hago aquí?

-Grop...que estoy haciendo...-

Se dijo a sí mismo el comandante mientras se encontraba sentado recto y bien posicionado en una elegante silla, llevaba puesto un fino traje que lo hacía lucir más que bien; sentado en una mesa de 2 pero siendo él el único ahí.

\- Como es que me convencieron de esto...-

Se reprocha a sí mismo el comandante, recapitulando él porque está ahí.

Todo comenzó en la mañana cuando una misteriosa carta apareció sobre su cama, su contenido no decía mucho más que " Si quieres una oportunidad con Lord Hater, preséntate a las 8 en la sala de conferencias 5, ve bien vestido y no llegues tarde". Peppers al principio de alarmó al pensar que aquello era una broma de los Watchdogs quienes de alguna manera habían descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hater; analizo por horas las posibilidades de lo que podría ser aquello. Si en efecto era una broma no podría ser elaborada por los Watchdogs, los mismo respetan a su comandante y saben que es severo con los castigos; consideró como siempre que fuera cosa de Wander pero... Aquella carta no sonaba ni parecía nada escrito por él.

Después de mucho analizar Peppers decidió presentarse, ya eran las 8:10 y seguía solo, el pequeño comandante sin duda sudaba viendo su reloj, aquel lugar tendría un sepulcral silencio si no fuera por la tranquila tonada de música que sonaba de fondo. Justo cuando Peppers consideró el irse, la compuerta se abre y Lord Hater entra, con la peculiaridad de llevar un enorme ramo de flores que cubría su vista.

-Ya no tienes que esperar más, la cita de tus sueños por fin está aquí- menciona Hater acercándose a la mesa. Peppers por su parte solo veía estupefacto aquello, jamás pensó que Hater de verdad fuera a aparecer.

-Traje esto para ti- menciona Hater extendiéndole el ramo de flores - Hermosa chi...¿¡PEPPERS?!- el tono coqueto de Hater cambia casi de inmediato por uno sorpresivo.

-A-Ah hola señor... - El comandante saluda algo incómodo por notar que sin duda Hater no tenía idea de que iría a encontrarse con él, en aquel momento casi como un rayo apareció Wander usando un atuendo de mesero.

-¡Me alegra verlos a ambos aquí! ¿Qué les gustaría de beber? -

Hater de inmediato voltea a ver a Wander - ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué significa esto!? ¿Porque Peppers está aquí? ¡Donde está mi cita! -

-¡Peppers es tu cita Lord Hater!- Wander sonríe alegre, volteando a ver a Peppers mientras le guiñe un ojo, el comandante por su parte se sonroja sintiéndose avergonzado y molesto. Wander hacia parecer ridículo todo esto que él consideraba algo serio.

Lord Hater no creía lo que decía el nómada, rápido comenzó a alegar.

-¡De que cosas hablas Wander! Peppers a lo mejor ni le interesa salir conmigo, no entiendo que tratas de lograr con esto -

Peppers con mirada seria y perseverante decide tomar ventaja de la situación y llevarla con tranquilidad -Señor, tal vez no tenía claro que fuera a tener una cita con usted pero... Ah... pero sería incorrecto que usted afirmara que no quiero salir con usted...p-porque si quiero -

Sonrojado Peppers desvía la mirada mientras Hater se queda inmóvil, viéndolo con la mayor de las confusiones sin entender bien que sucede. Wander sonrió ampliamente al notar que Peppers dio el paso, aunque aquello solo es correspondido por una mirada de fastidio por parte de Peppers.

-Entonces...tu Si eres quien quiere salir conmigo...- recalca Hater sin terminar de procesar eso, digo, sabe que es un galán de primera pero jamás se hubiera esperado que ese encanto lograra seducir a quien el consideraba el ser más serio y posiblemente sin sentimientos. Su mirada es algo nerviosa y está confundido sobre cómo reaccionar a eso.

-Supongo que les traeré el especial de la casa, enseguida regreso ¿Porque no hablan en el rato? - Wander sonríe guiñándole un ojo a Peppers antes de irse, deseándole suerte.

-Entonces Peppers... Y-yo te...- Hater no completa la frase mientras nervioso y serio rasca su nuca - Y-yo te...¡Agrado! ¿No? -

-Claro señor, usted me agrada- menciona Peppers sonrojado, mientras juega con sus pulgares con nerviosismo, aunque nota algo que podría usar a su favor, ambos están solos en un ambiente bastante "romántico" y reconsiderando, esta debería ser la única cita que podría tener o tendrá con Hater, el Comandante decidió poner sus inseguridades atrás y poner en claro sus sentimientos. Responda lo que responda su jefe; estaba psicológicamente preparado para lo peor; sentía que era mejor sacar eso de su pecho que seguirlo ocultando, aún si eso significaba un inminente rechazo y su corazón roto por mucho tiempo. Después de todo seguía sentado ahí y no había salido de la habitación apenas lo vio, es una señal… ¿No?

-Señor, la verdad es que yo...t-tengo que confesarle algo muy importante

Hater observa a Peppers comportarse nervioso; le prestó atención con curiosidad de saber qué le diría -Pues anda y dilo Peeps- dijo el Lord mientras jugueteaba con los cubiertos en la mesa.

Peppers suspira, espera unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Hater... Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo he considerado a usted como mi mejor amigo, los momentos que hemos pasado juntos son de los mejores de toda mi vida. No cambiaría esos recuerdos ni por dominar 1000 galaxias- el comandante ríe algo apenado, sin duda todo esto que decía nunca se había atrevido a ponerlo en palabras - Que puedo decir, siempre lo he admirado. No puedo mentir, debo decirle que muchas veces me ha desesperado, o me parece infantil egocéntrico o un cretino...pero...aun en sus peores fases siempre me he mantenido a su lado...porque. Eso es lo que uno hace por las personas que aprecia jeje ¿n-no? - Peppers de manera nerviosa acomoda el cuello de su fino traje, empezando a sudar con un notable sonrojo- oh grop... ¿Hace algo de calor no cree?- se dice a si mismo riendo de manera nerviosa - L-lo que quiero decir Lord Hater es que usted es la persona más importante para mí, no hay nada que yo no haría con tal de verlo feliz, de verlo triunfar; la mayor de mis metas es poder garantizar su felicidad esto mediante el dominio de la galaxia. No sabe lo necesario que es usted para mí...e-en serio no puedo imaginarme una vida en donde usted no aparezca, porque yo lo necesito. Y no me importa lo que cualquiera quiera decir, o si la galaxia entera se pone en mi contra. Pero usted es el más grande de la galaxia, siempre será el más grande para mí, porque señor... Más que solo ser su mano derecha y mostrar admiración por su persona, aun a pesar de sentir muchas veces que no soy nadie quien merezca estar con alguien tan grandioso como usted, que usted es ese por quien haría lo imposible con tal de jamás evitar perder y si fuera a perderlo…pues… solamente aceptaría eso viendo su felicidad al hacerlo, porque su felicidad siempre estará sobre la mía y… lo que quiero decir señor es que todos estos sentimientos se resumen en que yo lo am-

-¡La comida está aquí! Espero que les guste la pasta-

Interrumpe eufórico el Nómada colocando 2 platos de pasta en la mesa, se quedó serio un segundo en lo que voltea a ver a Hater.

El mencionado tiene ojos brillantes, su rostro destaca cierto rubor, aunque se mantiene callado estando en algo así como en shock.

Luego voltea a ver a Peppers, y esta esta serio, con la cabeza baja viendo el suelo, como si tratara se contener todas las ganas que tiene de estrangular a Wander ahí mismo.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Interrumpí algo? - Menciona Wander sonriendo un poco, sólo para sentir como el plato de pasta es lanzado a su rostro con fuerza. Mientras Peppers lo ve con su palpitante ojo de ira.

El comandante molesto solo baja de la silla y camina furico a la salida del lugar, ni siquiera pudo ver la expresión de Hater ante lo que iba a decir porque Wander interrumpió aquello, como lo odia. Sin duda todo había sido arruinado una vez más por esa criatura; aunque para ser franco, se sintió bien hablar de sus sentimientos, a pesar que no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡P-Peppers! ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡Fue un accidente! - Wander nervioso limpia rápidamente de su rostro la salsa, y de inmediato corre tras él, pero lo único que recibe es un portazo en la cara cuando este azota la puerta tras él, acción que lo hace caer al suelo.

Hater serio observa como Peppers molesto se levanta de su lugar, no se molesta en levantarse he ir tras por qué sigue inmerso en sus pensamientos, analizando todo aquello que Peppers le dijo, era extraño... Aquellas palabras habían tocado algo dentro de él, habían logrado llegar a aquella parte de él que siempre pensó "nadie va a amarme, moriré solo" y con un solo golpe borrar aquellos pensamientos. Se sentía extraño, no sabía como ver a Peppers ahora, pero sin duda, ya no lo ve como lo hacía antes. Su simple comandante y ocasionalmente amigo, no; era algo más. Parece que esas simples palabras fueron lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta del valor de quien lo ha seguido por tantos años, y como el ciegamente lo hizo a un lado en más de una ocasión, aquel que escucho como lloriqueo porque una chica lo rechazo, aquel que siempre estuvo con el aun cuando todos dijeron que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser un villano, el que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo pero que su egocentrismo lo hizo ignorar todo eso, pero ese era el momento en el que Hater se daba cuenta de lo especial que era Peppers, que realmente no era un "comandante cualquiera" al cual podría despedir y encontrar uno mejor, el si era su amigo, si lo quería , aunque el sentimiento de "quererlo" se estaba volviendo cada vez más confuso con lo que acababa de ocurrir, el Lord molesto apretó sus puños, salió un segundo de ese mar de enredados pensamientos para ver a su alrededor y notar en seguida que Peppers se había marchado de verdad, sintió frustración en ese instante, queriendo gritar su enojo mientras apretaba sus puños

-¡Hey! ¿Qué se cree Peppers al irse sin pagar la cuenta? Además… ¿Dónde está el pan de ajo? ¡Cómo se supone que coma Spaguetti sin pan de ajo! ¡Wander! Tráeme pan y mándale la cuenta a Peppers

El nómada se levantó del suelo y vio con confundida mirada al Lord mientras escuchaba lo que gritaba, siento inevitable golpear su rostro con su mano.


	3. ¿Celos? No, nunca

_**Antes de comenzar con este capitulo quisiera comentar que habrá una lijera referencia a uno de mis fics xD, lo comento antes que se pregunten de donde saque la idea de "Peppers y Something the so and So amigos". No, no es una idea sacada de la manga para este fic xD , escribi 2 oneshots explicando la amistad de estos dos x,D asi que cualquier curiosidad busquen esas historias xP**_

 _ **Dicho eso solo disfruten este Chapter :3**_

* * *

-Syl...en serio no entiendo que salió mal, ¡todo parecía marchar tan bien! - El nómada suspira estando decaído. -¿En serio arruinó todo como lo piensa Peppers?- una triste expresión se mostró en su rostro.

-Wow, calma amigo- Sylvia acerca a Wander mucho más a ella abrazándolo mientras acaricia su cabeza - Tu nunca arruinas nada, Peppers solo dice eso porque por lo general está celoso de ti, además, si tu no hubieras intervenido probablemente aun no hubieran avanzado -la Zbornak suelta una pequeña risa- tu eres el mejor, nunca pienses lo contrario- Sylvia le sonríe de dulce manera a su compañero despeinando un poco los cabellos de su cabeza, a lo que él responde riendo un poco.

-Gracias Sylvia, siempre sabes que decir - el nómada Sonríe abrazando a la Zbornak, escapándosele el darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sylvia se sonroja, pero no hace escándalo por ello y solo le sonríe devuelta.

-Pues alguien tiene que hacerte feliz a ti, y para eso estoy yo

* * *

Ya era el día siguiente al incidente de la Cena, nada parecía haber cambiado hasta el momento. Peppers como de rutina caminaba serio hacia su puesto de comando, él simplemente hacia como su nada hubiera pasado.

Peculiarmente al entrar a la sala y comandar a dar órdenes y administrar donde iba cada Watchdog ese día, noto que Hater lo observaba, y que cuando el trataba de hacerlo lo mismo el Lord sólo se volteaba fingiendo indiferencia. Peppers prefirió ignorarlo y seguir con su trabajo, prefería aparentar que nada sucedió.

Hater comenzó a molestarse después de un par de horas, se cruzó de brazos y camino hacia Peppers viéndolo con cierta molestia.

-¡PEPPERS! ¿Cómo es eso que no me has dirigido la palabra o si quiera dado un cumplido a mi traje? - menciona algo ofendido el mandatario

\- Lo siento señor, solo no quería molestarlo...aunque no tenía idea que le importara que le diera esos cumplidos- Peppers menciona observador, comentario que logra sonrojar evidentemente a Hater.

-A-ah...¡¿Q-Quien dijo que me importa?!...y-yo recibo de esos a diario y ah...esos no son más especiales o algo así... ¡Me-mejor sólo regresa al trabajo Peppers! ¡Shu!- El Lord aun con su rostro sonrojado hace una mímica con las manos para que Peppers se vaya, el mencionado hace lo que se le pide sin contestar.

"sin duda que todo aquello fue extraño" piensa Peppers " ¿Acaso Hater parecía por un momento interesado en mí?...Nah, que locura han de ser cosas mías".

El resto del día transcurrió parecido, Peppers se mantuvo bastante neutral y concentrado en su trabajo, cosa que molesto a Hater porque quería que se enfocara en él, se sentía molesto y no sabía ni porque; la mayoría del tiempo nunca le importo si Peppers le hablara o no. A causa de estos confusos pensamientos decidió buscar a quien confiaba en decirle todo esto, Wander.

* * *

-Y entonces Peppers solo me ignoró nada más ¡En serio no me ha alagado en todo el día!- Haciendo una clase de puchero Hater se cruza de brazos.

-Awww Hater- Wander suelta una risita - Tú solo quieres que Peppers te muestre que te quiere, porque tu igual lo haces -

-¿Ah?- Hater responde confundido

-¡Que te gusta Peppers! -

Hater se sonroja, no había pensado en eso hasta el momento, sonaba sensato, pero no es como si él fuera a admitirlo.

-¿¡AH?! ¡Q-Que clase de tonterías dices Wander! Y-yo no soy...¡a-a mí no me gustan otros chicos! Mis estándares son chicas ardientes -

-Ohhhh Hatey - Wander ríe otra vez - Todas esas veces sólo te fijaste en esas chicas por su apariencia, pero esto Hater ...¡ESTO ES AMOR! , ya que va más allá de la apariencia

-¡C-CALLATE! ¡NO ES ESO! - Hater se encuentra bastante sonrojado.

-Parece que tomará un tiempo que aceptes esos sentimientos, pero te aconsejó que sea pronto porque Peppers podría cambiar de parecer con los suyos-

Hater se queda viendo pensativo a Wander, no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Wander con emisión sonrió ampliamente dando brinquitos, solo para luego brincar a abrazar a Hater. El Lord no se esperó aquel gesto pero tampoco alejó a Wander.

-G-gracias...a...amigo- Hater dice en un hilo de voz aunque es suficiente para que Wander lo escuche, siendo la primera vez que dice y admite aquello, lo cual al principio causa una cara de sorpresa y luego de más alegría aun en Wander, quien abraza aún más a Hater en eterna felicidad-

-¡LOS MEJORES PARA SIEMPRE!- Grita más que alegre.

* * *

Hater ahora más seguro de sus sentimientos decidió ir directamente donde Peppers, en vez de esperar que el viniera a él.

-¡Peppers!- llama al comandante notando que este se voltea hacia él.

-¿S-si Señor? ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?

-Yo ah...este...re-resulta que tengo este nuevo videojuego y ya sabes, quería saber si tu no querías...no sé...jugarlo conmigo...o... lo que sea - Hater juega con sus manos mientras su rostro se sonroja.

Peppers sigue desubicado por la actitud de Hater -M-me encantaría señor, Pero ya tengo algo que hacer está tarde -

-¿¡EH?! ¡¿D-de que hablas Peppers!? Tú nunca haces nada, ni siquiera estoy seguro que tengas amigos

Peppers gira su ojo por aquello , suspirando -Que lindo señor..- menciona con sarcasmo- y resulta que iré al cine a ver el estreno de- Peppers es interrumpido por Hater.

-Si si si, otra de tus películas ñoñas como esa de guerra espacial, superhéroes en ropa ajustada o el señor de la joyería que se yo...¡Pero como es que prefieres ir solo al cine antes que quedarte conmigo!

-No ire solo, ire con Something the so and so

-¿¡QUE?! ¿¡ESE QUIEN ES?!

Peppers suspira.

-Un buen amigo señor... ¿por qué usted no juega ese tal videojuego con Wander? ustedes de todos modos ya hacen muchas cosas juntos- Peppers menciona en un tono algo molesto, volteando su ojo mientras sale caminado de la sala, dejando a un molesto Hater ahí. El lord solo aprieta sus puños con enojo

-¡B-Bien! Quien te necesita Peppers, ve con ese tal algo de no recuerdo que ¡Veras que no será tan divertido como estar conmigo!-

-Claro señor, lo que usted diga - Menciona Peppers sin importarle realmente, mientras Hater arde tanto en enojo como en celos, estando como está ahora necesita consuelo y un abrazo, por lo que no piensa dos veces antes de ir en busca de

-¡WAAAANDER!

* * *

-Y-Y entonces el parecía no importarle el juego y...¡AGH! Estos sentimientos son muy complicados, ya no los quiero - Hater habla mientras come helado de vainilla desde el recipiente, sentado en su cama con Wander al lado

-Ohh Hatey, lo lamento. Esto es muy extraño, si de verdad le gus...agradas, no entiendo porque no te acepta - Wander cambia su expresión a última hora sonriendo nervioso , recordando que prometió no decirlo.

-¡Agh! Debe ser por este estúpido Something de algo... ¡¿QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO?!- El hombre esqueleto se cruza de brazos celoso.

-jeje , No es Something the So and So, Hater. He visto a ese par y lo que tienen es conexión de amigos ¡Así como tú y yo! -

Hater aun así ve molesto el suelo, no le importa que Wander le hable de tontas cosas de que "solo es amistad" , él está celoso y punto.

-¡Esto no ayuda Wander! - Hater se deja caer hacia un lado de la cama, envolviendo en su cobijita.

-Oh vamos Hatey, ¡no puedes actuar como si te hubieran roto el corazón si tan siquiera has tratado!, ¡así que levántate, date una ducha, cámbiate la ropa he invita directamente a salir al comandante! -

-Meh... La cita no funcionará... No lo hizo la última vez-

-Entonces piensa en algo más especial, tú conoces a Peppers ¡Solo piensa en llevarlo a un lugar que él se sienta cómodo! - La brillante sonrisa se Wander logra inspirar a Hater

-Tienes razón... ¡SOY UN GENIO! ¡WOUHOU!- En de reciente euforia Hater toma a Wander y lo abraza feliz como peluche; cosa que Wander disfruta enormemente haciendo ruiditos de emoción hasta que lo suelta.

-Es hora de trabajar en el plan...- menciona Hater con seriedad

-¡Traeré papel y lápiz!- dice Wander de forma adorable corriendo a por aquello.


	4. Salida al cine

**Ahora si veremos un poco mas de la participacion del peque Something the so and so en este chapter UwU , no habla mucho pero ahí esta xD**

* * *

-Entonces...¿Cuál es el plan Hatey?

-¿Plan? Pensé que tú lo harías...

Entre ambos hay un silencio que dura unos segundos, al menos hasta que Wander suelta un pequeña risa.

-Si quieres que yo haga el plan está bien Hater, pero por la forma que hablaste pensé que tenías una idea.

\- ¡Oh si la tengo! Ah... ¿Invitar a Peppers a comer helado?

-Parece una buena idea, ¡Sigue dando más! - De manera emocionada Wander comienza a anotar todo esto, realmente no es que sea una idea tan buena pero sabe que debe apoyar a Hater para que florezca su creatividad.

-¡Oh! ¡OH! Po-podría darle un póster mío tamaño real

-Creó que Peeps ya tiene suficientes cosas tuyas Hater - Dijo Wander riendo un poco, recordado que el cuarto de Peppers de hecho está lleno de cosas con la cara de Hater - Oh, eso me recuerda que el alumno de Peppers ,Something the so and so tiene un póster de Peppers ¿Curioso no? Me preguntó de dónde lo habrá sacado - Wander rio un poco, solo para notar como Hater apretó sus puños molesto.

\- ¡Ahora tú también centrando tu atención en el odioso cabeza de tetera! - dijo celoso levantantandoce de la cama mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh vamos Hatey, no es eso solo recordé ese dato divertido

\- Pues eso me hizo pensar en un nuevo plan, prepara tu abrigo negro Wander, iremos al cine...

\- ¡Viva! - Sonrió Wander emocionado dando brinquitos - ¡Salida al cine de mejores amigos!

* * *

\- Enserio digo que por lo menos pudieron apegarse un poco más a la lógica científica con esa pelea ¡No era nada realista! - Se quejó el Comandante mientras caminaba fuera de la sala de cine al lado de su nervioso pupilo

-¿E-en serio señor Peppers? Y-yo no la sentí tan mala...

\- Pues no sé si hayas usado un Blaster en alguna ocasión de tu vida pero es imposible que no exploten ante tal sobrecarga, anota que debo enseñarte cómo usar armas láser - Dijo el comandante mientras de manera literal, Somehing the so and so saco una libreta y comenzó a anotar todo.

Ambos siguieron caminando en dirección a la zona de comidas mientras conversaban amenamente, siendo ajeno para ellos que un par vestido de negro los observaba escondido tras plantas ornamentales.

\- Ahí esta Wander... - Dijo Hater mirando con repudio a el pobre Something the so and so desde aquel escondite

\- ¿Y qué película vamos a ver? - Dijo Wander no prestando atención al momento de celos de Hater - ¡Oh Mira! ¡Vamos a ver la película de Deadpool! Por alguna razón me agrada mucho su personaje- Dijo Wander emocionado señalando el cartel promocional mientras sonreía.

\- ¡SHHH! silencio Wander, no venimos aquí a ver películas

-Pero Hatey tu digiste-

\- ¡NO VENIMOS A VER PELICULAS! - Grito Hater hastiado, captando la atención de varios, por lo que de manera rápida se agacha y jala a Wander a su lado

Peppers de volteo en dirección a la extraña maseta, más no vio nada

\- ¿No te paresio escuchar algo Something The so and So?

\- Ah...n-no realmente Peppers... - dijo jugando con sus manos de manera nerviosa

-entonces deben ser cosas mías - Peppers medio sonrió en lo que siguió caminando al lado de su pupilo, mientras sin notarlo eran seguidos por el dúo vestido de negro.

\- Hatey no entiendo ¿Que estamos haciendo? - pregunto Wander mientras caminaba sigiloso al lado de Hater

\- ¡Seguimos al tipo que corteja a Peppers, Wander!- dijo Hater con recelo

\- Oh en serio ¿Quién? - Preguntó Wander viendo en todas direcciones rápidamente

\- ¡Que no lo ves ahí! - señalo Hater molesto al individuo- Es alto, Bronceado y ¡Guapo! - Decía Hater señalando a Something the so and so, quien estaba tratando de abrir una bolsita de papitas, pero al abrirla le explota en la cara y todas las papitas caen al suelo – es la imagen pura de masculinidad...- dijo con enojo en sus palabras.

Wander simplemente soltó una risita - Hatey, ¿no crees que estas llevando esto muy lejos? Digo, Something the so and So realmente no es una amenaza o nada de eso

-¡Claro que lo es! Y ya deja de cuestionar mi plan Wander, solo sígueme - Hater toma a Wander del brazo y camino halándolo

-Lo que digas Hatey, pero no creo que funcione esto de "Espiar" si estamos a mitad del dia –dijo con calmada sonrisa el nómada

-¡Claro que lo hará! Estamos vestidos de negro, los que se visten de negro nunca son vistos. Es el color del misterio, jamás nos descubrirá.

-Lo que digas Hatey, pero ahora que lo dices creo que es genial que nos vistamos igual ¡Es como un atuendo de mejores amigos! Algo escaso de color y eso… ¡Pero de mejores amigos a final de cuentas! –Decía Wander con arcoíris a su alrededor mientras Hater solo giraba la mirada.

-Si si…lo que digas, pero hay que movernos antes que Peppers nos-

\- ¿Descubra? – La oración de Hater fue interrumpida por alguien ajeno a esa conversación, logrando que tanto Wander y Hater se voltearan abruptamente al reconocer de quien se trataba la voz que respondía. Viendo a un molesto Peppers cruzado de brazos, con un nervioso pupilo al lado.

Lord Hater se quedó petrificado, no noto que mientras avanzaba no se fijó si Peppers prestaba o no atención, mientras Something the so and so solo estaba parado al lado de Peppers sosteniendo la vacía bolsa de papas, con mirada más nerviosa de lo normal por lo pesado que se puso el ambiente de repente.

\- A-Ah... ¡Peppers! q-que coincidencia ¿qué haces aquí? - menciono Hater sonriendo nervioso

-Sabe señor, talvez esos trajes negros los haga "invisibles al ojo" –Dijo con obvio sarcasmo haciendo comillas con los dedos- Pero no los hace Inaudibles, ¡Menos si ambos vienen gritando desde hace 5 minutos! –Recalco con molestia el comandante- Además, quiere explicarme ¿¡Que hace aquí?! ¿Que no estoy ya lo suficiente en la nave para que hasta me siga en mis ratos libres? - dijo de manera firme y molesta el comandante.

\- Venimos a ver como Something the so and so te seduce, según Hater - Dijo Wander sin disimulo riendo mientras Hater lo voltea a ver molesto.

\- ¡WANDER!

Peppers tiene la mirada más desubicada en el rostro, volteo a ver al cabeza de tetera y el mismo tenía una gran mirada de confusión, levantando los hombros para darle a entender a Peppers que tampoco entendía de que hablaban.

\- Déjeme entender, me siguió hasta acá porque piensa que estoy saliendo con Somerhing the so and so...

\- Ah... ¿Lo estás? - Pregunta Hater

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA! SOMETHING THE SO AND SO NO ES MÁS QUE MI AMIGO - grita Peppers molesto apretando sus puños - Pero si fuera el caso... ¿Desde cuándo a usted le interesa si estoy en una relación o no?

Aquella pregunta acorralo a Hater, su rostro de inmediato se tornó rojo y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no ayudó que la mirada que le daba Wander le decía indirectamente que se declarara de una vez, nada de eso ayudaba; y Hater no es realmente el mejor hablando de sus emociones por lo que dio la primer excusa que se le ocurrió - ¡N-No me interesa para nada Peppers! Tu aburrida vida o tú me interesan en lo absoluto, y-yo solo vengo porque a-ah ¡E-ESTAS PASANDO RATO CON LA COMPETENCIA! - señaló a Something the so and so quien sólo se hizo un puñito asustado - Si Si, s-solo cuido que no te robe los secretos de conquista del gran imperio de Lord Hater, n-no me interesas para nada Peppers - Lord Hater se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada, en estos momentos solo podía actuar hostil a pesar que sus sentimientos fueran otra cosa.

Peppers suspiro - Ya lo sé señor...- dijo como respuesta ante el "no me interesas" , pero su segundo de tristeza se revolvió con enojo - ¿Sabe qué? ¡No me interesa si teme que le roben sus planes de conquista! - dijo Peppers con firmeza - Something the so and so es el mejor amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo y no dejare que nadie, ni siquiera usted, me lo arrebate - Menciono Peppers con autoridad halando a Something the so and so para que estuviera a su altura, a la vez que lo abraza con un solo brazo - ¡Así que lo veré mañana en el trabajo señor! - Dijo Peppers con ira abrazando mucho más fuerte al cabeza de tetera , quien hacia expresión de que lo estrangulaban, para luego ser literalmente arrastrado fuera de la zona de comidas por un furico Peppers que no quería soltarlo. Hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista.

\- mal mal mal - decía Wander mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura y movía su cabeza diciendo "no" - ¡¿Hater que fue eso!? Tuviste frente a ti la oportunidad perfecta para explicar tus sentimientos, pero lo arruinaste todo con esa tonta excusa

Hater bajo la mirada con ira, Wander tenía razón, aunque él quisiera decirlo sentía que su cuerpo actuaba hostil con Peppers de todos modos, tenía que cambiar esa actitud y rápido si quería volverse a ganarse al comandante.

-Ca-cállate Wander... Yo sé lo que hago –Mintió el Lord- Peppers regresara a mi corriendo - Se cruzó de brazos el orgulloso esqueleto - Ya lo veras...


	5. The Smooch Room

_**Después de un largo tiempo de hiatus aquí traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta Gay historia xd , igual creo que son solo como 3 los que siguen leyendolo asi que que mas da xD, este capitulo es muy gay y cursi, supongo que fueron advertidos (?) xD**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hater estaba como de costumbre en su posición de líder. Su fiel comandante como siempre puntual ahí estaba, pero ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra o tan siquiera voltearlo a ver, seguía molesto con su jefe.

Hater por su parte detestaba aquello, él quería que Peppers le hablara como lo hacía de costumbre. Y ya que el duque del mal era sumamente orgulloso tampoco le dirigía la palabra él.

\- El me hablará y olvidará esto... El me necesita - Se decía a sí mismo el Lord mientras se daba aires de grandeza, o más bien excusas para no admitir su equivocación.

Así pasaron 2 semanas exactas y Peppers no le hablo a Hater para más que aspectos técnicos o del trabajo, Hater comenzaba a alterarse ¿Cómo es que su comandante más fiel podía resistir las ganas de estar con él? Debía de estar loco.

\- ¡Y entonces solo me dijo que había que comprar un nuevo generador! y solo eso me ha dicho en todo el día - Se quejó Hater con el único a quien le contaba estas cosas y que ahora parecía su psicólogo personal.

\- Hatey – Dijo Wander poniéndose serio un segundo en su labor de consultor emocional- creo que todo podría solucionarse si tú solo te disculpa-

El nómada tan siquiera pudo completar aquella palabra porque fue interrumpido bruscamente

\- ¿¡DISCULPARME?! ¿¡YO?! YO SOY LORD HATER, ¡YO NO ME DISCULPO!

\- Pues dudo que Peppers te dirija la palabra hasta que lo hagas Hatey - Wander se cruza de brazos viéndolo de forma seria - y a menos que quieras pasar otra semana sin que Peppers te hable recomiendo que lo hagas pronto

Hater apretó los puños dando patadas al aire, odiaba que Wander siempre fuera la voz de la razón en estos temas del corazón, tal vez es justo por eso que lo necesita a su lado, para complementar lo que el carece. El Lord simplemente rodó la mirada.

\- Es..esta bien...

* * *

Peppers se encontraba tecleando unas cosas en la gran computadora central de la nave, su expresión era seria. Por más que actuase indiferente con Hater, era doloroso para el ver que su jefe no hiciera nada al respecto ¿Acaso le importaba tan poco como para no pensar si quiera en disculparse si no está su trabajo en juego? , Peppers suspiro decaído, agradeciendo que los Watchdogs a su alrededor no notaran su actitud.

En aquel momento Hater entró bruscamente a la habitación

\- ¡PEPPERS! - grito con desespero el mandatario localizando con la mirada a su comandante, quien lo ve confundido al mismo tiempo que los Watchdogs ven con atención la escena.

\- S-Señor que necesita...- Dijo Peppers desviando la mirada algo confundido por aquel grito que sonaba molesto

\- Necesito que dejes de actuar así y ¡ME PRESTES ATENCION DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! YA NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR PEPPERS, ya van casi 2 semanas...¡ DOS SEMANAS! -

\- Ah..ah... Se-señor pensé que a usted no le importaba...- Dijo el comandante sintiendoce algo esperanzado y feliz, pero agitando su cabeza para mantenerse firme- Pero no hablare con usted hasta que no se disculpe - El comandante se cruzó de brazos volteando a ver hacia otra dirección. El Lord gruño con ira para agarrar a Peppers del brazo y arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación

\- S-Señor ¡¿Que cree que hace?!- mencionó Peppers al verse forzado a seguir a Hater

\- Solo cállate y sígueme... No hare esto en público- menciono Hater de mal humor dejando aquella sala con un montón de Watchdogs que se susurraban cosas los unos a los otros armando chismes.

* * *

Después de Hater arrastrar un rato a Peppers finalmente lo soltó cuando estaban en una habitación en específico, solos.

\- ¡Señor quiere explicarle porque ha estado actuando tan extra...ño.. - las palabras de Peppers se cortan al notar a su alrededor cursis decoraciones rosas, esponjados sillones, y una bola disco en el techo. ¡Aquella era la habitación de besuqueo! , Peppers se sonrojo poniéndose algo nervioso -¿ Se-señor que esta no es...? ¿Q-Que hacemos aquí...?- Mencionó el comandante algo incómodo.

\- E-este es el lugar más tranquilo en la nave para hablar... No nos molestaran aquí... ¡N-No te hagas ideas raras o algo así!- Menciono Hater desviando la mirada - C-como sea Peppers ...yo... Agh - Hater se jalaba la túnica con enojo. Ya lo había hecho una vez pero la segunda no parecía ser más fácil, Peppers lo observo con atención sabiendo que era lo que trataba de decir - Esto no es más fácil aunque estemos solos...- Se mencionó Hater a sí mismo, continuando - Yo..l-lo..si..sien...to - dijo en un susurro cubriendo de manera molesta su rostro con su túnica.

\- ¿Cómo dijo señor? - Replico Peppers, queriendo que lo dijese como se debe y no entre dientes

-¡QUE LO SIENTO PEPPERS! ¿YA? ¡¿FELIZ?! - grito el Lord, mientras hubo unos segundos de silencio.

\- Hmm... No del todo señor - Peppers se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

\- ¿¡QUE?¡ ¡Ya me disculpé! ¿Qué más podrías querer Peppers? Pensé que con eso ya me hablarías - Mencionó Hater molesto con Peppers, sin entender el porqué de su disgusto ahora.

\- Una disculpa a veces no es suficiente, señor.

\- Ah...que quieres entonces...¿Flores? ¿Chocolates?

-¡NO! Y-yo... Yo solo quiero lo que siempre he querido desde hace tiempo - mencionó Peppers algo dolido apretando los puños, aprovechando la soledad para comenzar a hablar

-Ah...¿Un aumento?

-¡INTERES POR PARTE SUYA SEÑOR!- grito Peppers ya estando harto de lo idiota que podía ser Hater - Usted nunca parece interesarse en lo que yo siento, en lo que hago. Nunca nota lo mucho que me esfuerzo por dar lo mejor por usted, y-yo no le importo... - Peppers podía sentir su ojo humedecerse estando al borde de quebrarse a llorar - Incluso presta más atención a su "enemigo", y con rapidez que nunca esperé le tuvo confianza suficiente para hacerlo su amigo... ¿Y yo que? No soy más que alguien que solo necesita para que el imperio funcione, este estable, una herramienta, solo eso... - Peppers De manera brusca limpio su ojo borrando cualquier rastro de posible lágrima presente; se sentía patético por estar así frente a Hater, pero era algo que ya no podía soportar tener en silencio.

Hater en cambio de quedo estupefacto, al mismo tiempo que se sintió mal... ¿Peppers pensaba que no le importaba? ¡Pero si en aquel momento le importaba más que nada! ¿Cómo es que no lo notó?. De cualquier forma Hater sintió lo que no suele sentir, empatía por su comandante. Le dolió ver su ojo dar aquella afligida mirada de corazón roto, no tenía idea cuantas veces debió de dar aquella mirada en privado, pero esta era la primera vez que el la presenciaba, y quería que fuera la última.

\- ¡Peppers! - grito dando una apariencia de molesto, cosa que asusto ligeramente al pequeño comandante - ¡Claro que me importas tonto! H-has sido mi amigo por mucho tiempo, eres genial y has estado para mi desde que tengo memoria, ¡YO EN SERIO TE AAA...APRECIO! - Hater cubrió parte de su rostro sonrojado- Tal vez mucho más de lo que piensas Peeps.

El comandante no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su ojo veía con atención cada gesto de Hater, y escuchaba determinado cada palabra que el pronunciaba. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el Lord decía la verdad. Pero hubo una cosa que llamo especialmente su atención, he hizo su corazón palpitar más rápido que nunca. Teniendo que repetirlo para descartar el hecho que no lo imagino.

\- ¿Más de lo que yo pienso? - Peppers se acercó más a el Gobernante, notando como su semblante "rudo" de hace un rato cambiaba por uno nervioso - Señor... acaso usted... Ah..- Peppers quiso retomar el tema que había comenzado en aquella cita, pero no pudo terminar. Y ahora estaba teniendo algunos problemas en decir - Acaso... Usted me ve a mí como... ¿Mucho más que un amigo? - El ojo de Peppers no podía brillar más que en ese momento.

Hater se sonrojo aún más, pero sabía que era su oportunidad para ser sincero con Peppers y el mismo - S-Si - un corto monosílabo fue su respuesta, el realmente no tenía la habilidad de expresar fluidamente en palabra sus sentimientos.

El ojo de Peppers más que brillar tomo la forma de un corazón por la sorpresa. Quería poder ver mejor el rostro de Hater, por lo que subió rápido a una mesa para así poder estar a su altura, viéndolo con la sonrisa más brillante que ese ojo pudiera dar.

\- S-Señor... No tiene idea de lo mucho que he soñado con escucharlo decir esas palabras , y-yo ...ah.. P-pensé que a usted solamente le gustaban las chicas - rio con nerviosismo el comandante desviando la mirada algo sonrojado - ¿C-como fue que paso? -

\- ¡Pues yo igual lo creía así Peppers! -dijo en tono de reclamo- P-pero luego llegaste tú dándome tu estúpido hermoso discurso y... Y de alguna manera lo cambiaste - Hater se sonrojo molesto - ¡AGH! ¡Esto es tu culpa por ser tan bueno con las palabras y tan lindo! Y luego llega Wander dándome su charla del amor y termi- Se cruzó de brazos el esqueleto aún molesto, aquello le saco una suave risa al comandante.

\- Yo simplemente dije lo que sentía señor, pero no tenía idea que realmente fuera a funcionar...Jeje d-digo... ¿C-como desde hace cuánto es que usted siente esto?

\- Ah...no hace mucho Peppers, tal vez un par de semanas. P-pero si te sirve de algo n-no es algo que haya sentido por ninguna chica antes es ah... -Hater se molestó por lo que diría apretando sus puños- E-especial... - se sentía idiota y cursi.

El comandante dejo salir un gritito de emoción mezclado con una risa de fan enamorado. Hater no sabía que inconscientemente con esas palabras mandaba a Peppers al mismo cielo, y eso incluso para el más recto de los comandantes era suficiente para hacerlo gritar como adolescente y mover sus manos emocionado de la manera más gay posible.

Hater vio aquello con la más desorientada de las miradas, no era algo que vieras todos los días hacer al cuadrado comandante Peppers.

\- A-Ah... ... ¿E-estas bien?

\- S-Si señor, mejor que nunca... - se detuvo el comandante riendo algo apenado - l-lo siento me deje llevar -

Hater se mantuvo en silencio algo incómodo mientras Peppers lo veía con mirada enamorada sin ningún disimulo al ya no tener que hacerlo, y no era que le molestara, sino que no sabía exactamente como tomar el siguiente paso.

-E-entonces Peeps...y-ya que esto es mutuo no te gustaría... Ya sabes... Ser mí-

\- ¡SII! - grito el comandante no dejando a Hater terminar la oración, sonrojándose por eso mientras desvió la mirada riendo en bajo - l-lo siento señor... continúe-

Hater rodó los ojos - Ser mi novio - dijo en una sola oración para salir se eso de una vez por todas, solo para sentir como Peppers se lanzó hacia el abrazándolo, estando al borde de llorar de felicidad.

\- ¡SI SI SI SI! - decía Peppers con emoción mientras abrazaba a Hater con fuerza, el mandatario no se contuvo y abrazo de la misma manera a su comandante.

\- S-Solo no le digas a nadie...aún - menciono Hater con Peppers en brazos.

El comandante se encontraba tan feliz que aquello no le importó - De acuerdo señor - dicho eso le sonrió de la manera más adorable por haber. Logrando Que Hater se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego, y con lo que parecía ser un día normal de trabajo. Los Watchdogs veían extrañados como Peppers andaba de mejor humor en nunca, hasta se veía que había dormido mejor que muchas noches anteriores.

Caminaba con una permanente sonrisa en su rostro, y aquella solo se ilumino al entrar a la sala de conferencias y ver ahí a Hater, el mismo se veía tranquilo (había estado agobiado el tiempo que Peppers no le dirigió la palabra) , pero ahora se veía incluso más alegre.

\- Buenos días Señor - Se acercó el comandante a él, sonriéndole mientras juntaba sus manos, Peppers sabía que era un "secreto" por el momento eso de su relación, sin embargo él no se abstenía de algunas cosas.

Hater se sonrojo un poco - Buenos días ...- dijo desviando la mirada, para el aún era confuso el cómo debía tratar a Peppers ahora, más por el hecho de que se supone "nada ha pasado aún". Sin duda no era tan sencillo para él, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

El resto del día Peppers se siguió comportado de manera normal y profesional, no quería obviar demasiado su nueva relación con Hater, aunque los Watchdogs comenzaban a darse cuenta, y realmente aquello no los alarmaba, más bien lo veían como un "ya era hora" y solo esperaban el momento que sus líderes lo oficializaran. Aunque claro que aquello no salía de "Rumor".

Paso una semana Completa y Hater comenzó a tomar confianza y actuar con más naturalidad hacia Peppers, prefería almorzar a solas con él para así conversar y reír un rato. Hablaban de gran variedad de cosas he incluso comenzaron a jugar tontos juegos de mesa, todo por pasar el rato el uno con el otro. Dado todo esto era muy extraño que aun ninguno hubiera tomado la iniciativa de dar el primer beso.

\- ¡Como que aún no lo besas Hatey! - Dijo Wander sorprendido.

Se encontraba sentado en la cama de Hater con rulos en la cabeza y una pijama con dibujos de calaveritas, igual a la que usaba Hatey. En lo que era una de sus "pijamadas oficiales de mejores amigos" Nombradas así por el mismo Wander.

-¡C-cállate! ¡Talvez para ti sea fácil! - Se sonrojó el lord del mal cubriendo su cara con la almohada.

\- Hatey, no debes pensarlo tanto, solo acércate a él, míralo fijamente, toma su mano y ¡Hazlo! , Con lo mucho que adoras a Peppers veras que no te arrepentirás, además ¿Que temes? Si ya están juntos - Rio Wander con algo de ironía por aquello.

-¡Pe-Pero que tal que lo Hago tan mal que Peppers termina conmigo y luego escapa con Andy a casarse en otro planeta! ¡AAAAAHHHHHGGG! ¡Maldito Andy! -

-Vamos Hatey - Menciono Wander levantándose- Tu eres el grandioso Lord Hater, ¡todos te aman! Y Peppers más que nadie, así que ve ahí y hazlo.

\- Si... Tienes razón ¡YO SOY LORD HATER! ¡EL GALÁN DE LOS GALANES! ¡NO TENGO QUE TEMEEER!

\- ¡Así se habla!

\- Ah...pero en serio ¿Que hago si se va con Andy? - retomó Lord Hater

Wander giro los ojos - Estoy seguro que Peppers te prefiere mil veces Hatey - sonrió Wander, dándole confianza suficiente al Lord.

* * *

Peppers iba entrando a la sala de conferencias de manera apresurada, ya que se le había hecho tarde.

-¡L-Lo señor! El despertador no sonó y no sé qué... - Peppers guardo silencio al Notar el lugar vacío - Ah... ¿Pero que...? - El comandante vio en la mesa una nota que decía: "Para el comandante Peppers", la abrió notando que esta contenía por dentro el mensaje:

"Te espero en la habitación número 654, ven de inmediato ~Hater"

Peppers sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, si no mal recuerda esa habitación no era nada menos que...

\- E-El cuarto de Besuqueo - El comandante se sonrojo pero aprovechando su soledad comenzó a dar ruiditos de emoción, en lo que corrió dando brinquitos gays hacia la sala mencionada. Ganándose miradas desconcertadas de varios Watchdogs en el camino.

Llegó al lugar con la mejor de las auras, y notó a Hater sentado en la mesa central, se acercó a él con buen ánimo.

\- Buenos Días Señor - Dijo en tono alegre

\- Llegas tarde...- Desvío la mirada el gran Lord de las tinieblas, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo en su apariencia de rudo.

\- Lo siento señor, no volverá a pasar...ahora... ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba decirme, señor? - Peppers vio con su ojo brillante a su jefe, mientras se sentó a su lado.

\- Ah...Peppers... Bueno, llevamos saliendo ya un tiempo y te quería pedir que ah... que tu...

\- ¿Si señor? - dijo con emoción el comandante

\- ¡Revises el aire acondicionado de mi habitación! Ha-hace ruidos raros y no me deja dormir... - dijo nervioso el Lord, volteando a ver a otra dirección.

\- El ceño de Peppers se frunció, eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar - Ah... Seguro Señor, lo revisaré luego - Peppers algo decepcionado rodó su ojo, no podía creer que ese paso tan simple le costara tanto al Lord, Peppers estaba seguro que si no hacía nada en los próximos cinco minutos el mismo daría el paso.

El comandante se levantó con la intensión de "irse de la sala" pero pronto Hater brinco ante eso

-¡E-E-Espera ! ¿A dónde vas? ¡No puedes dejar a tu increíble novio aquí como si nada!- dijo algo resentido.

Peppers suspiró, simplemente regreso a sentarse en su lugar, viendo con serena mirada al Lord.

-A veces no parece, señor - Menciono el comandante cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pe-Peppers y-yo sé que la mayoría del tiempo puedo ser hostil y ah...malo...contigo. Y bueno, soy un villano supongo que eso está en mí, pe-pero quiero que sepas que de verdad verdad me importas, y-yo te necesito, más de lo que podría haber aceptado, además y-yo... -

Hater no termina lo que iba a decir, solo se quedó viendo a Peppers sonrojado y con nerviosismo, el comandante parpadea un par de veces no entendiendo que sucede. El Lord Acerca más su rostro al del comandante, viéndolo fijamente con mirada calculadora mientras Peppers lo observa sereno, para llevarse la sorpresa de que Hater acerca su propio ojo contra el de él.

\- S...s..señor ... ¿Puede explicarme que se supone que hace? - dijo sumamente confundido el comandante.

\- ¿¡Q-Que no es obvio?! - grito molesto y sonrojado el Lord - Y-yo estoy tratando d-de besarte pe-pero no tienes exactamente boca y…pensé ojo con ojo y ... No se cómo debería hacerlo ¡MEJOR SOLO OLVIDALO! -

Peppers vio un segundo a Hater con ternura para luego comenzar a reír ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Lord Hater fuera tan adorable he inocente? Cualquiera pensaría lo contrario.

El lord solo se sonrojó aún más cubriendo su rostro - ¡CA-CALLATE PEPPERS, E-ES TOTALMENTE JUSTIFICABLE! -

Peppers continuó riendo un poco hasta que finalmente pudo detenerse

\- Hater, no tienes que usar tu ojo para eso - dijo con una calmada sonrisa el comandante - Solo... Hazlo como lo harías con cualquiera -

Hater escuchó con atención, tomando con algo de brusquedad el rostro de Peppers, para ahora si Besarlo como se debe.

Peppers simplemente podía sonrojarse y abrazar más al hombre esqueleto. Y viéndolo una vez roto el beso con la mirada más soñada de todas, con el distintivo corazón en su pupila mientras sentía que volaba.

\- Si le dices a alguien lo del ojo te mato...- dijo el aún bastante sonrojado Lord, mientras le sacó otra suave risa a Peppers quien lo abrazo fuertemente, suspirando.

\- Como lo amo señor...- dijo con brillante sonrisa.

-Ah...y yo a ti Peppers - respondió el Lord correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, ninguno necesito decir nada ya que no era necesario.

Pero un extraño ruido agudo saco a ambos del trance.

\- OH POR GROP ... e-eso... ¡ESO FUE HERMOSO! - gritó cierto nómada peludo que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la zona viendo todo, pero al parecer no siendo notado hasta ahora. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada de orgullo - Mi Hatey crece tan rápido- se decía a si mismo metido en su drama.

Por su lado la pareja estaba petrificada, Hater soltó a Peppers mientras cubrió en su totalidad su rostro con su toga -¡WANDER !- gritó molesto y apenado, mucho más al notar el teléfono celular que tenía el nómada en la mano, el cual usaba para grabar.

\- No te preocupes Hatey, ¡Esto quedara de recuerdo para cuando toque hacerte la despedida de solteros!- dijo alegre el nómada alzando la cámara en alto , solo para ver como un rayo láser con buena puntería trata de destruir el teléfono , pero no lo logra por Wander apartarse una milésima de segundo antes.

\- ¡DAME ESO PESTE NARANJA! - gritaba sumamente encolerizado el Comandante, con su Blaster en mano - ¡PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES QUE ESE VIDEO ESTE EN TU POSESIÓN!-

\- Vamos Peeps, te haré una copia - dijo rindo un poco el toca banjo – Después de todo ahora eres como mi cuñado- dijo en tono divertido el nómada.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ALGUIEN PODRÍA VERLO, Y JAMAS ME LLAMES CUÑADO! - El encolerizado comandante se acercaba cada vez más a Wander

\- Oh Peeps, ¡Pero si ya lo vieron todos! ¡Estoy transmitiendo en vivo! -

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE?!- El grito de terror de Peppers y Hater fue simultáneo.

Wander volteo la cámara saludando al público mientras aquello pasaba

\- Deberían estar felices de saber que hay más de 10 000 seres viendo la transmisión y ¡Cuantos comentarios! , todos están felices por ustedes, aunque no entiendo porque las chicas que escriben emocionadas "Death Glare es Canon"... ¡Oh bueno! Les mandan felicitaciones - Sonrió el alegre nómada.

-¡ AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH HASTA ACÁ LLEGASTE!- grito furico Peppers corriendo tras el nómada-

\- Creo que la transmisión termina aquí - dijo sonriente el nómada mientras corrió fuera de la sala de besuqueo con mirada juguetona, mientras Peppers lo seguía disparando como desquiciado dándole a todo menos a él.

Hater quedo solo, pero de manera rápida se fue tras ellos - ¡PEPPERS! No te atrevas a evaporizar a Wander ¡ESO SOLO LO PUEDO HACER YO!- uso como excusa el Lord corriendo tras ellos, no queriendo quedar fuera de escena.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto finaliza el fic, espero que haya sido divertido, tierno o por lo menos decente o semi entretenido xD**_

 _ **No suelo ser muy fanática de parejas yaoi pero que puedo decir...esta me gano xD asi que trate de representar eso lo mas dentro de personaje que fuera posible a pesar de que es una pareja imposible que solo es posible en fanfics :,v , igual hasta el momento no he visto ningún fic de esta pareja en español xD, espero que eso cambie xP**_


	6. Skullship Show: Special Interview!

**Heeeey Gente que probablemente pensaba que esto estaba totalmente acabado, pues si, lo estaba. Pero me acorde que había escrito esto como un extra del final. Viéndose al puro estilo del episodio del Show de Andy xD, espero lo disfruten lol.**

* * *

" ¡ AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH HASTA ACÁ LLEGASTE"

Gritaba el furico comandante corriendo tras el tranquilo nómada, al menos hasta lo que pareció ser que se pausaba la imagen. Ampliandoce la visión de la toma y notandoce que se trataba de un televisor.

\- Y aquí es donde podemos apresiar la repetecion del suceso ocurrido ayer en la nave, el cual fue transmitido en vivo y ¡Vaya sorpresa! El vídeo parece confirmar muy bien la relación entre nuestro comandante y Líder en Jefe. Así que ¿Ustedes que opinan? Buena o mala desicion , esto y mas en el Show ¡The eye of the Skull Ship!

La musica característica del show sonó mientras malos montajes se mostraron en pantalla,cambiando de escena para mostrar a Andy parado en medio pasillo con un micrófono.

\- ¡Bienvenidos de Vuelta! Me encuentro en la zona central de la Skullship, estoy aquí con la idea de entrevistar a algunos Watchdogs y conseguir su opinión sobre el más reciente suceso - Hablaba el presentador mientras caminando se acerco a un simple Watchdog - ¡Hey tu amigo! ¿Que opinas sobre la nueva noticia? -

-Ah...¿Que noticia?

\- Pues... ¡Lo que fue transmitido ayer en vivo! La increíble revelación de que Lord Hater y el comandante Peppers son pareja!

\- Oh eso, no me aparece "revelador" , desde hace un mes que le aposté a Barry 15 dolares a que Peppers era gay. Así que estoy feliz, esta noticia fue la mejor manera de cobrar esos 15 dolares - Sonrió orgulloso el Watchdog

\- Ah...Okay... - Andy se alejo del sujeto buscando a otro al cual preguntarle - Usted señor, ¿me puede decir que le parece la nueva noticia?-

\- Yo creo que todo esto es una conspiración para distraernos de lo que realmente importa...¡El porque nunca hay salsa picante en el food court cuando sirven taquitos! Tengo la teoría que alguien la roba para hacer armas y-

En aquel instante Andy interrumpió al sujeto.

\- ¡Mu-muchas gracias por tu comentario! Pasemos a la siguiente sección

La cámara capta a Andy sentado con tranquilidad en su "sala de entrevistas".

\- Buenas noches SkullShip, hoy me complace presentar como invitado a nada más y nada menos que el autor del último vídeo que hizo revuelo... ¡Wander! Enemigo jurado de Lord Hater. Ahora dinos Wander ¿Qué piensas sobre todo esto?

\- Primero que nada ¡Gracias por invitarme al show! Nunca había estado en uno - El nómada de manera alegre se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a saludar a la cámara - ¡Hola Sylvia! te amooo - dijo de forma cursi sin duda avergonzando donde sea que este a la Zbornak -

\- A-ah...está bien... ¿Podrías contestar por favor?

\- Oh,claro - Sonrió el nómada - ¡La verdad es que estoy sumamente feliz por Peppers y Hater! , Desde el momento que supe que Peppers estaba locamente obsecionado con Hater ¡Quise ayudarlo!

\- ¿Locamente obsecionado? Podrías aclararnos eso Wander

\- ¡Claro amigo! Pues verán... Peppers tiene su habitación llena de posters de Hater y cosas de Hater llenas de corazones - el nómada soltó una risita - Hasta encontré hermosos poemas que al parecer el comandante le escribió a Hater - Wander suspiro juntando sus manos - Es tan hermoso ¡Tengo copia de uno por si quieren verlo! - Wander saco un trozo de papel y aclaro su garganta , comenzando a leer:

 _" A aquel a quien sigo, aquel al que quiero_

 _No tiene idea del como yo lo veo_

 _Camino de aquí para allá, pienso en el_

 _Mi mente se nubla y no sé qué hacer_

 _Su gran poder me hace suspirar_

 _Mi lealtad jamás sería para nadie más_

 _Ya sea que tiemble, nieve o se destruya la galaxia;_

 _Mi corazón siempre sabrá quién es su todo._

 _Y aunque la adversidad naranja se presente,_

 _Y la oscuridad me envuelva con su presencia_

 _Cada toque que da y segundo que pasa es mucho más indulgente._

 _Pero no me hace perder la esperanza que algún día ese afecto a mi persona se le manifieste."_

Termina de leer el nómada peludo.

-¿Hermoso no crees?

\- O-oh grop, c-creo que será mejor cortar esta parte para evitar ser evaporizados, jeje p-porque mejor no nos hablas de otra cosa jeje - rio de manera nerviosa el presentador.

-¡Claro Andy! ¿Porque no leemos los mejores comentarios que dejaron en la transmisión en vivo? - El nómada saco su teléfono del sombrero buscando - ¡Mira este! Dice "Me pregunto cual de los 2 es el que le toca morder almohada" - Wander rió ligeramente por aquella metáfora- Me pregunto qué querrá decir ... -dijo en tono sarcástico, obviamente entendiendo que se refiere mientras continúo leyendo- " A mi Peppers siempre me olió a joto" hmm... No es una manera muy linda de decirlo pero...si -Continuo leyendo - " Y yo que pensé que los gays eran Wander y Hater ..." ¡Hey! No confundan nuestro amor, solo somos mejores amigos hasta el fin - dijo Wander serio un segundo - oh oh ¡Que tal este! " Cuando pasen a más de un beso aprovecha para grabar también el momento en el que se deshagan de sus ropas y en el ardor del momento alguno de los 2 se posicione listo para recibir-

\- ¡Muy buen Muy bien! Creo que eso es todo en la sección de entrevista, no queremos cambiar la clasificación de este Fic a "MA" - interrumpió Andy ante lo que iba a leer Wander, cortándose así la escena.

* * *

-¡Hola de regreso amigos! Ahora estoy justo en vivo desde lo que parece un nuevo anunció del gran líder Lord Hater, los rumores dicen que aclarara todo sobre su relación con Peppers personalmente ¡Y aquí estamos para documentarlo! - Sonrió el presentador Andy, mientras la cámara enfoco el escenario

\- Bien...ahí podemos ver a Lord Hater parado, Peppers está a su lado. Buena señal, buena señal... Aunque se ve serio como siempre...esperen...escuche a Hater decir algo de " Aclarar las cosas", está levantando a Peppers con sus brazos mientras parece gritar algo sobre ah...¿A-amarlo? Oh cielos... Desde acá se puede ver el sonrojo de Peppers es una locura, me pregunto qué hará aho-¡OH GROP LO BESO!, y solo miren como se aloco el público, todos gritan emocionados como si fuera un concierto pop... Vaya, quien diría que los Watchdogs apoyaban esto tan fervientemente... ¡Bueno! Bien por nuestros líderes. Tal vez este amor se expanda tanto que nos suban el salario jeje...

¡Gracias por ver el programa de esta semana! no se pierdan el siguiente, hablaremos de como aprender a bordar manteles muy bonitos.

Justo en ese momento la televisión se apago, frente a esta estaban Hater y Peppers con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

\- Ah... Peppers... Aquello del poema...

-¡No lo diga! ¡NO LO VUELVA A MENCIONAR! - El comandante apretó sus puños furico - ¡ANDY ESTÁ TAN MUERTO!

\- Awww ¡pero si ese episodio es todo un éxito! Más bien deberían de premiarlo - Dijo el nómada peludo sentado comiendo palomitas, justo tras ellos.

Peppers se voltio lentamente viendo con la más letal de las miradas a Wander, y con las venas de sus ojos más saltadas que nunca. Solo quería evaporizar a esa peste, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Así que solo se limitaba a tragarse era ira y expresársela con la mirada, siendo consciente que Wander era bastante culpable de todo esto pero intocable por el apego emocional que le tiene Hater.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si contestan la pregunta de la almohada? - dijo en tono divertido Wander mientras al unísono Peppers y Hater gritaron

\- ¡CALLATE!


End file.
